


Roxy ==> Search the void

by Lust_Demon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lust_Demon/pseuds/Lust_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winning a game is really only a good thing if you've got your friends with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roxy ==> Search the void

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick thing that I wrote up when I saw the latest update. Sweet little friendfic.

Roxy tugged down her hood and looked across the plainscape, her light pink eyes taking in everything that was there and her senses telling her what wasn’t. Her fellow void member stood at her side with his massive arms crossed over his chest. One of them alone was a force to be reckoned with, but together they could do incredible things. Not to mention, he was totes hot. Giggling to herself, the human applied a bit of cherry flavored lip balm to her puckered lips and extended her senses a bit farther. Her eyes widened and her head snapped to look over at Equius at the same time that he started to point in the direction she felt.

”THERE!” They cried together.

Roxy let out a quick ‘hup hup hup’ before cheerfully flinging herself into the shadows. She could feel Equius entering behind her and she could feel the weightlessness of passing through the space between space. Too soon they were through the other side and her clothes were rippling around with an unseen wind. Through the dark she could see a body laying on the ground, a lime green suit practically hanging off the lithe frame. There were a pair of horns on a headband dangling from the person’s fingertips and she -knew-. Just as they had all known that she would show up, they just didn’t know when. But Roxy would’ve known her even if she didn’t have these god powers.

”CALLIOPE!” She cheered into the void, her feet hitting the ‘ground’ so she could run to her.

She practically slid to a stop next to the body, falling to her knees and scraping them as she reached for her friend. A tiny frown of worry creased her brow and she shook the alien’s shoulders, her heart skipping up into her throat. Her lower lip trembled and her pale fingers stroked the bone that made up her friend’s face. 

”Hey… no, you’ve gotta wake up now. C’mon okay?” Roxy murmured and pushed her fingers across her friend’s scalp. Her heart plunged down to the pit of her stomach and she clenched a hand in Calliope’s lapels.

Swallowing thickly, she leaned down quickly and pressed her lips to the cherub’s. It was awkward and unyeilding, but she couldn’t think about not having her there with them all. Calliope was one of the good guys, she needed to be there with them. Her hands slid back to cup the other girl’s skull, almost desperate, tears brimming in her eyes. After what felt like an eternity (and who knew, maybe it was, this was the void they were in) she could feel a stirring under her. Sitting up a bit, she let out a sigh of relief.

Calliope smiled broadly at her, her eyes impossibly wide and innocent. Joyful in a way that only she could be. Finding the positive in every situation.

”Don’t just stand there gaping mate, we’ve got a game to win don’t we?” The cherub laughed and let Roxy pull her up.


End file.
